splat_timfandomcom-20200215-history
Splat Tim 8
Splat Tim 8 is the eighth game in the main Splat Tim series, developed by EGGA the day after the release of the successful Splat Tim 7. In this new Splat Tim adventure, Splat Tim must stop a new rival, Sukhulemtho Jones, from destroying everything Tim holds near and dear. Plot Splat Tim is out exploring the Inkopolis and playing some of his favorite I-pop over the airwaves. After finding a perfectly intact station, Tim immediately runs into the mistery man who reveals himself as Sukhulemtho Jones, an "ultimate lifeform" created by alien scientists in their underwater jungle volcano lab. Jones calls Tim an idiot as he shoots Outer Heaven with a comically oversized revolver, causing the floating island to crash into the ground. Distracted and angry, Tim chases down the two across the world to get revenge for endangering the lives of his friends. As Tim hunts down Jones, he comes across an elf princess who gets kidnapped by Jones halfway through the game, requiring Tim to rescue her. When finally confronting Jones in the underwater jungle volcano lab that Jones was created in, Jones then proceeds to mortally wound Tim. The princess breaks down into tears and kisses Tim, bringing him back to life. Sukhulemtho Jones takes off in a machine of his own, planning on finishing what he started by destroying Outer Heaven. Tim and Jones clash in the mesosphere, where Tim is ultimately victorious, landing his craft on the once-more-fully-operational Outer Heaven. Jones, however, survived his clash and vows revenge. Gameplay Gameplay in Splat Tim 8 consists mostly of cover-based shootouts. Splat Tim's health gauge is much shorter in this installment, but regenerates much quicker to compensate. Tim has a new set of abilities all related to taking cover behind objects. Most of the environment of Splat Tim 8 is restricted to hallways and trenches. There are no traditional boss battles in the game, with each boss battle being replaced with quick-time event sequences. Weapons SMGs * Skorpyon * Sketchens APB Assault Rifles * AK-47 * M2 Carbine Sniper rifles * M2000 intervention * Barret M2 * SVD Dragunov Pistols * Desert eagle * S&W XVR * Nagan M1896 Shotguns * SPAS 12 * Winchester 1901 Reception Splat Tim 8 received massively negative reviews from various sources, becoming the lowest scoring game on Metacritic with a metascore of 5 and a 4% rating on GameRankings. Critics unanimously lambasted the new gameplay style, the level design, the new character of Sukhulemtho Jones, and the plot elements being a retread of Splat Tim Puyo Puyo. Fan outrage over Splat Tim 8 was strong enough to result in riots in the streets, resulting in mass panic and the Greek government being overthrown by outraged Splat Tim fans. The game went on to become the lowest selling Splat Tim game of all time, with most unsold copies of the game being launched into ε Ursae Majoris. The entirety of the development staff were sentenced to public execution by EGGA CEO Ivo Robotnik, and the livestreams of the executions broke the world record for the highest amount of viewers watching one stream. Trivia *It is predicted that Splat Tim 8 is responsible for approximately 117 deaths via blunt force trauma. *Multiplayer was considered but left out because EGGA didn't know how to do it *If you shoot the hotdog with a jetpack(Through hacks) the game will crash Category:Games Category:Main Series Category:Cognitohazards